Family Forever
by LandsdownGrease2011
Summary: One brother trying to understand why.One brother trying to get through life. The other trying to just keep the family together. I suck at summeries, and spelling. I'm sure the story is better. please Read and Review. Constructive Reviews are allowed.
1. Chapter 1

People ask me all the time why I never went to college. They tell me that I should have just let my younger brothers; Sodapop and Ponyboy go to a boy's home. That I should worry about me before I worry about them. That I don't need the extra worry. That's not true though. Those two need me just as much as I need them. I just wish I would have figured that out before now. Before I had almost lost Pony forever, again.

"Get up Sodapop. Just because there is snow on the ground don't mean you can miss work little buddy. Come on and get dressed." I holler from the kitchen where I was working on making a normal breakfast. Sodapop and Ponyboy have been cooking for the last week or so. I don't really know why they haven't been letting me. It seems odd. I hear a thud and sigh, wondering if Soda is alright. "You ok little buddy?"

"Yeah just tripped over my own two feet again. I'm ok Darry." I look around the corner and see my brother on the floor holding his shin.

"Ok maybe I ain't ok. Dam that smarts." He looks around the room and asks, "Hey I just noticed we are missing one. Where is Ponyboy? He go for a run again?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. Must of left around 6:30 or so. He left a note saying he will be back in a while on the table." I hold the piece of paper as if to prove to Soda that our baby brother was ok. Bad idea. Right away he snags it out of my hand to read out loud.

**_"Went out for a short run to the park._**

**_Be back before too long._**

**_Ponyboy Curtis"_**

"Ok. He grab his coat at least? It's getting kind of cold out. I'm suppressed it hasn't iced on the roads yet."

"Hey watch it little buddy. Remember who does the driving when it does get bad."

He gave me a pleading look. "Gosh Darry. If you don't want to drive then maybe you could let me. You know I don't mind to." Soda gave me one of his smiles and continues. "Besides, maybe superman is getting so old that the weather is affecting him. So maybe I NEED to drive anyways." I put him in a head lock and start messing up his hair. He yells at me to let him go.

I smile and say, "Maybe superman isn't as old as you think if he can still beat his younger brother huh? And besides I don't want to wreak the only vehicle we have."

I let him go. "It's bad enough when you drive during the rest of the year. I swear you are just like dad sometimes." I try to give him a small smile but I can't fool Soda. He can see the worry on my face. "He'll be back Dare. Just wait and see".

As if on cue my baby brother walks in. "See what did I say?" I walk over to Ponyboy but before I could even open my mouth Soda speaks. "And he even came home before we have to head to work. Did you have a nice run Pony?" I notice he ain't wearing his coat. Just a sweatshirt. Why can't he ever use his head?

I tried to ask him calmly but before I could even think on how I opened my mouth and stated to raise my voice. "Ponyboy, where the hell is your coat? Don't you know you could get sick? It's freezing out. How many times do I have to tell you to use your dam head?"

Pony just looked away and whispered sorry. I then regretted what I had done. Ever since Windrexville and since that unforgettable night Pony acted like he is scared of me. And he was.

Few weeks ago I hollered at him for coming home after curfew. Twenty minutes later when I walked past the room Soda and him shared and I heard him crying. I heard Soda trying to explain to him that I really did care about him I was just worried. That's why I lost my temper. I heard Ponyboy say that he wonders sometimes and that he didn't mean to and that I sort of scare him. I walked away regretting what I had done then to. I don't like scaring him. I wish Pony and I were close. I know it hurts Soda that we aren't. Maybe if I quit acting like a parent so much and start acting like a brother again.

I sighed forgetting those thoughts and I start calming down. "Just go put on dry clothes before you really do get sick and put those in the basket."

"Ok Darry. Did you and Soda already eat?" he asked in such a low voice that I barley heard him.

Soda answers for me, "Yeah baby, we did. There are pancakes in the microwave for you. Darry cooked this morning so they look normal. Personally I would have added a little color."

"Sorry but I didn't think my stomach can handle any more of your craziness Soda."

"Yeah right." I shook my head and told him, "Go finish getting ready Soda. We're going to be late." Soda runs off towards the bathroom.

"You guys heading to work soon?" Ponyboy looks at me and asked me again in a voice that I barley heard. I swear ever since Dallas and Johnny's deaths just three short months before, Pony has seemed lost. Like he doesn't know what to do anymore. I nod my head. "Yeah just because you have today off don't mean we do, Pony."

"Oh." He sounds upset. I holler at Soda to hurry up. "We got to get going. I think you're worse than a girl sometimes." Man he takes forever. He hollers back at me, "I'm coming. Shot Darry, chill out. We have enough time it's only 7:30."

"And again I say you ain't the one driving. I want to take it easy on this." He shrugs his shoulders. "See you later Pony. Don't burn the house down while we are gone."

"Bye Pony. You know the rules." As I wave at my youngest brother I hear him cough but ignore it. "Bye Darry. Bye Soda. Be safe out there." I close the door and walk to our beat up Ford. Hoping that Ponyboy will listen, I get into the truck. Soda has the music blaring again. I start the old Ford and we drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR THE GANG. I OWN ONLY THE STORY IDEA. THAT'S IT. AND I DO NOT OWN THE ONE QUOTE OR OTHER BOOK THAT IS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 2

I wave on last time to Sodapop and Darry as they drive off. I shut the front door and then head to mine and Soda's room to change. I pull out an old pair of jeans and one of Soda's flannel shirts. As I am finishing getting dressed I hear the front door slam shut and seconds later I hear Two-Bit's voice yell up at me.

"Hey Pony. Come on, we've got to go. Remember? We are gonna play football with Tim's gang today." Great. I really don't want to go.

"Sorry Two-Bit. I ain't goin." He comes into my room.

"What? Why not? This might be the last chance we see Curly for a long time before he goes back to rehab. Let's go play." I think about it for a minute then decide it will be ok. As long as I don't forget my coat again. Maybe my oldest brother was already in a bad mood before I got home. No, that ain't it. I can't do anything right in his eyes. I put on my shoes and we head out after grabbing my coat.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the field, where we were meeting Tim Shepherds gang there. We finally got to the field and as we were walking over to them, Curly comes running up and tackles me to the ground. "Easy man. We ain't playing yet are we? Dam Curly. You should have gone out for football or something."

"Right. Like I'm gonna walk in there after two years and say 'hi I would like to graduate please.' No thank you bub. I ain't ever going back there. Beside, you're the smarty pants out of that place."

As much as I hated to admit it, I was. The school put me ahead a grade and for the most part all my classes are with Socs. Not fun for a greaser like me. Darrel is always worried that I will get jumped again and always asks the other two members of our small group, Steve Randle and Keith 'Two-Bit' Mathews, to watch over me at school. They try to deny it and say they just want to hang but I know different. I guess I don't mind it too much. I can sort of understand why they worry what with the Windrexville last year and all. I just can't get over the idea of them being gone. I miss them dearly. "Ok. I choose Pony then." I was on Two-Bits' team once again. This was going to be interesting.

We decided to walk back to the house after we were done. I looked at clock on our wall and saw it was almost two. I knew Darry would be home around four and Soda had to work late tonight. Apparently Steve was out sick with a cold, so Soda was taking his shift. He wouldn't be home till around seven or so. Hope Darry lets him have the truck. I decided to work on dishes so they would be clean when Darry came home. Two-Bit was watching a Mickey marathon; he loves that mouse almost as much as he loves blondes.

As I was finishing up the dishes the door slammed shut and I thought Two-Bit left. But then I heard Steve shout "Hey Bit. How are ya?" "Good Steve. Man dude you look like shit. Your old man hit you again?" Steve shook his head no. "I'm just sick. Think I have a cold or something man. It sucks." Two-Bit gave a smile. "You sound like it too. I take back the look like shit comment. Forgot, you're always that ugly man." Two-Bit ducks as Steve aims for his jaw. Only Two-Bit or Soda could get away with saying that about Steve to his face. I would be on the ground in no time flat.

I get done with all the chores around three. With an hour to go before Darry came home I decided to read my book Soda gave me for my last birthday. It was called _Where the Red Fern Grows_. "Hey you dumb shit. No cheating. I see that card Two-Bit." Should of known I couldn't read while they were here.

"I don't know what you mean ol' Stevie. I would never cheat you." Two-Bit was trying to get a card out of his sleeve without Steve seeing and was failing miserably. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah right man. I know you to well and beside I see it right there Two-Bit, in your left sleeve."

"Prove it Stevie-Boy." I knew what was coming next. No one, OK maybe Soda, could get away with 'Stevie-Boy' without becoming a victim of Steve. I bet Darry could get away with calling Steve that but he never tried. Said he didn't feel like it. And I was right. Without giving a warning, Steve had Two-Bit down on the ground and they were rolling on the floor wrestling. They stayed that way till Darry came in and broke them up by 'lightly touching' them with his foot. Steve gives him a dirty look and Two-Bit apologizes. My oldest brother says hi to me and I just wave as I get up and walk to the kitchen to get myself a soda. I don't know why but man, Darry scares the hell out of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR THE GANG. OR THE DOCTOR'S NAME. I OWN ONLY THE STORY IDEA.**

Chapter 3

"Hi hunny. How was work today? Did anymore mean nasty boys tease you?"

"Two-Bit, I swear you keep getting crazier every day." I say as I walk in the kitchen to see Pony grab a soda from the fridge. "Hey Pone. How was your day?"

"Ok I guess. How was work?" I just shrugged. "It was the same. Almost done on the Emerson roof. We'll hopefully have it done before the second snow storm hits on Friday. Oh and also, do you have your chores done Ponyboy?"

"Yes Dare. Got it done a while ago. When is Soda getting home? You know?" Pony asked flinching a little.

"Uh, around 7 I believe. I'm going to head out about 6:30 to go get him. You want to come with?"

"Yeah. Beats sitting in the house watching those two going at it all night." He points behind me and I see Two-Bit and Steve once again at each other. I walk over to them and this time make sure I get it across their thick skulls that when I said to knock it off, I ment every word.

"Not my fault. Mr. No Brains thought it was funny to try and cheat a fucking gain. He was trying to get an ace out of his shoe" Steve said while giving the death glare to Two-Bit.

And Two-Bit just smiles and playfully reply's, "I thought I could actually get it out this time when you weren't looking."

"Stop. When did you two start playing cards again?" OK now I'm confused.

"When you walked away. It's so cute when you go parent." Two-Bit states.

I hear Pony coughing and turn around just in time to see him fall down to his knees while holding his chest. I run over to him with Steve and Two-Bit right behind me. "PonyBoy, what's wrong? Can you breath? Is your chest hurting? Ponyboy talk to me, now." It's no use. he passes out before he speak. I holler at Two-Bit to start the truck then to call the DX and tell Soda that Steve is on his way. Before I could even holler at Steve, He was out the door on his way. I try and wake my baby brother again. "Pony, please open your eyes baby. Some on. It's me Darrel. Oh God." I pick Pony up into my arms and head to the truck that's waiting. I didn't even notice the small amount of blood that my brother had coughed up before he passed out. I wish I did now.

I don't even wait for Two-Bit to stop the truck before I flung open the door and was into the ER and practically running to the nurses that was on duty. I quickly explained to her what happened and before I knew it my baby brother was being taken from me by someone and was being put onto a gurney and rushed into a room and asked me to stay out. They were putting a breathing mask, or as mom taught me an oral nasal mask, on him and was cutting off his shirt when Soda and Steve and Two-Bit came running up to me, I didn't even notice he wasn't by me, and Soda asked me what was wrong with his baby. I once again explain what happened and what I saw. Soda just falls down into a nearby chair.

"How? He was fine this morning when we left. Two-Bit, Steve, did he look sick to either of you?" Soda questioned.

"Sorry Buddy. I was sick remember. I didn't get to the house till around 2:30 or 3:00." Steve Said. "Two-Bit was with him."

"Two-Bit looked at both of us and said, "We played ball at the field with the Shepherd gang. Told them bye and headed back. Got there at 2 or so and that's when Steve showed up. Pony seemed fine guys. I promise ya's."

"It's OK guys." As I said that a young doctor came out and walked towards us.

"Family of Ponyboy Curtis?"

"That's us. I'm Darrel Curtis JR. This is Sodapop Curtis, Steve Randle and Keith Matthews. How..."

"Doctor, How is my brother? Is he alive?" Soda interrupted.

"I'm Doctor Thomas H. But you can call me Tommy. Young Ponyboy is stable. We are giving him oxygen through a mask. I'll just be strait with you. He has Bacterial Pneumonia on top of Aspirin Poisoning. And has he been depressed lately? There are cuts down his arms. Have any of you noticed if he has had any difficulty concentrating in school or fainting or even grabbing at his chest? Anything?"

"He was coughing a little last night and the night before. He told me it was just a cold. He asked me not to tell Darry and I didn't. Dam. I'm sorry Dare. I should have came and told you." That's all it took for my younger brother to break. He kept apologizing. It wasn't his fault. I'm the oldest. I should have been a better guardian. Next to speak was Steve.

"In gym he seemed to be having trouble breathing after running a mile. But with how much the kid smokes I didn't even think." Steve was right. My baby brother smokes way to much. Remember Darrel, after all this talk to Pony about quitting again.

"He said today he had a headache but told me he would take care of it when he got home later." And talk to him about cutting back on the aspirin. For sure the talk about the aspirin. What the fuck is wrong with Pone. I didn't even notice when Doctor Thomas's eyes where on me. "And you Darrel?"

"A couple of our friends passed away a few months ago and he hasn't taken it well. Sorry Doctor. I haven't noticed anything else and my brother doesn't tell me anything anymore. I never thought he would try something and try to hurt himself."

Doctor Thomas nodded his head like he understood and told us we could see Pony before they took him down to get an x-ray then to his own room. I could handle that but what he told us next was it for me. He told us the room Pony would be in and told us to be prepared because thanks to the amount of aspirin in his system and with the pneumonia attacking his lungs, he was in a coma. I broke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR THE GANG. SORRY FOR THE SONG. SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH AND I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD GO EXCELLENT WITH THIS CHAPTER. I OWN ONLY THE STORY IDEA AND SONG. AND I READ IN SEVERAL STORIES ABOUT PONYBOYS NICKNAME. I THINK IT'S CUTE. :) AND I DO NOT OWN THE NICKNAME FOR PONY.**

Chapter 4

I know I shouldn't of left Darry when he broke, but I had to see my baby brother. I ran to room 114 hoping Pony would be back from his x-rays. I got there and waited. How could none of us notice Pony was sick or that he was harming himself for that matter. I mean we know he took Dallas's and Johnny's death harder than any of us, but why go and do something so fucking stupid? Why didn't he tell me and I could of helped him? Will he be alright. Oh Lord, please let my brother be ok. I can't believe it. Please God, Please. They take my Baby out and take him down to the x-rays. All the while I am hoping that is not the last time I will see him. Steve walks in shortly after.

"Hey Buddy. How you holding up?"

"Oh I'm holding up just fine Steve. My baby brother is in the hospital for trying to kill him self oh and my oldest brother finally broke when I thought, stupid me, that he was superman and I am having the fucking time of my life! How the fuck do you think I am holding up?" I saw the look on my best friend since Lord knows when, and I am kicking myself for what just happened. "Steve..."

"I understand. No need to explain, OK? Let's just keep waiting here for Super-Man and Two-Bit...and Ponyboy. It shouldn't take the to much longer I hope." Good ol' Steve. No matter what I say or do to him, he knows. He just let's me vent.

Thirty minutes pass by before Darry and Two-Bit show up. Another hour or so before we see the doctors roll Pony in. I take a quick glance of him and now I'm the one that breaks. Doctor Thomas told us that the x-rays showed nothing we didn't already know. He told us that Pony needed to rest and that only one of us may stay the night with him since it was state law with Ponyboy being under 16 and all, the rest of us could stay a little but then we needed to leave. Since Darry was his legal guardian and all, he stayed that first night.

"Lil' Colt, please come back to us soon. We need you baby." I kiss Pony's forehead and turn to leave. Why did this always seem to happen to my family? Guess I'll be asking Steve and Two-Bit to stay with me tonight. I really don't want to be home alone.

"Man, this feels wrong." We got back to the house before Two-Bit speaks. I walk over to the radio hoping music will help, but it doesn't. If anything it makes it worse. It's playing Ponyboy's favorite song. _"Run to the night, I will be there with open arms to hold you. Deep inside, I am crying to. Little one wipe those tears. Remember you have someone who chases those fears. Remember the one who holds you is no actor, I am family. I am your big brother." _I turned it off right there. I cry and cry. Pony always says that song reminds him of me. He admitted to me last week that it also reminded him of Darry. That he understood now why our oldest brother hollared at him like he did. Pony was upset wih himself for ever saying Darry didn't care. Ugh, why do I have to remember now of all times. It'll just make me upset again.

"Hey, it's ok Buddy. You'll see. The kid may look skinny but even I'll admit he hs a strong will." I always knew you thought that Steve.

"And...Come on admit something else Stevie Boy." I think Two-Bit likes to piss Steve off the way he acts. I'm waiting for Steve to hit him but to my surprise he only says answers him with the truth.

"Smart. But only in school. He ain't street smart like us greasers should be. Hell...your smarter than him on that."

"You do care. Give me a hug Steve."

How is it no matter what, you can always count on friends to cheer you up when you are so far down? I wonder about this for a while, finally pulling myself back to reality, I see Steve and Two-Bit looking at me. How long was I in lala land? "OK guys. Let's get to sleep. I want to get up early tomorrow so I can let Darry come home for a bit." Steve glars at me. "And I need to see Pony."

"Right. I'll go and get your pillows and blankets. We ain't letting you sleep by yourself tonight. Who knows what you might do." Steve walks into the beroom Pony and I share.

"Hey. Steve is right. Ponyboy will pull through. And Super-Man is with him tonight. So you know if anything happens to him, Darr will call right away. He wouldn't keep you out in the dark." WOW! For once Two-Bit is talking some since. Steve comes back a few minutes later and we fall asleep on the couch and the floor. Pony, please pull through baby. For those who still need you. I don't want to lose anyone else. Please my lil' colt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR THE GANG. I OWN ONLY THE STORY IDEA. **

**This will be the last chapter for this story. This chapter will have both Darrel's and Soda's POVs. May post a sequal where Darry actually goes to college because of his brothers and where Soda gets an education.**

The next morning I rush to get everyone up and get to the hospital. Two-Bit and Steve go to grab coffee and I head to my baby brothers room. Darry is standing outside Pony's room and before I even get a chance tell me why he there and not in the room with Pony.

"Easy there Little Buddy. Their checking his vitals and making sure he know where he is at." I smile at the last part.

"You mean?"

"Yes. He came to his morning, actually, he woke me up too. I don't remember falling asleep." I didn't expect Darry to stay awake all night.

"Darry, when did they say he will be back?" I think my oldest brother knew I was worried but that's OK.

"Should be here soon. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Some." We talked for about thirty or so minutes before they finally bring in my little brother. He is awake and alert. At least that is a good sign right? But still, he looks bad off. As soon as Nurse Joyce left, I went over to Pony's bed. His eyes are closed and I can't tell if he fell asleep or just closed his eyes. Making sure I don't hit anything that is hooked up to my baby, I tap his hand and say his name.

"Ponyboy? Hey Lil' Colt it's me, it's Soda. Can you open your eyes for me?"

He moans but he wakes. "S-s-Soda? Wh-where is Darry? Is he at college? Why isn't Dad and Mom here?" College? What did he mean by 'is he at college'? OK, something is seriously wrong. Darry dropped out of college when Dad and Mom...

"Hunny, Dad and Mom were in an auto accident last year. I dropped college to be with you and Sodapop. Pony don't you remember?" Pony suddenly, just, cry's. Yeah I think he remembers, now.

**DARRY'S POV**

Yeah, I think my baby brother remembers now. Maybe I shouldn't have told him just yet. Maybe I shouldn't ask why he did what he did.

"Dare, I'm Sorry big brother. I thought if I ignored it all, the pain and cough would just go away. I asked Soda to not tell you and if you ask to just lie."

"And the aspirin Lil' Colt?" I didn't even get a chance to say anything before Soda asked. I think this really upset him to know that the one thing we have so common in our house and the one time no one in the gang talked, we both nearly lost him again. How much longer can we do this?

"Micheal told me it would help with my depression. I didn't want to worry you guys any more." Worry us? My kid brother took advice from some class mate so he wouldn't worry us? Am I that bad of a brother?

"It's my job to worry about you Pony." Just then Doctor Thomas came in.

"Depression is common Pony. You shouldn't try to hide it from those who love you and if you do, go seek help from a professional. I'm sure there is someone you know who has dealt with or is going through the same thing."

I nod my head in agreement. "That's right Pony. Dad even had it when he younger. Mom told me he had to have help to get through it. We are all here to help. I'm sure even Steve will help you."

"Yeah, hell my old man has it. You can't be no worse than him." Pony please listen to him for once. And then Soda speaks up.

"What is depression anyways Doctor Thomas?"

"It's when you feel sad. It's feelings of guilt, worthlessness, sometimes even helplessness. Like there is no one who can save you and your all alone. If it's OK with you Darrel, we could try some anti-depressants. They might help give him a boost."

After thinking it over, I agree and Doctor Thomas tells me the risks and what to look for if I think he is getting worse. I just can't believe all this. After we are done talking we walk back into the room and the doctor informs us that Pony may go home in a day or so. That brought smiles back to everyone's faces, including mine.

**WEEK LATER IN DARRY'S POV**

It's been a week since Ponyboy has been home and he has gotten better. I think the medication is really helping him, I hope. Right now, the gang is at the field waiting for me so they can start playing football, so I head out. I get to the field and Pony comes running over to me along with the rest of the guys, even Shepard's gang.

"OK...What's going on Pony, Soda?"

Soda is the first to speak. "Darry we need to talk."

"About what Little Buddy?"

Pony hands me a something about college.

"This is to East Central University of Ada, OK. And the other is Vatterott College. They have a location here and some in MO."

Why are they telling me this?

"Chose one, because Pony and I, hell all of us, think you should go back to college." Soda is serious. They all are.

I sigh and ask my brothers, "Should we move or not?" They all smile and cheer. Maybe I can get Soda to go back to school. At least get his GED. I can't believe this, me go back to college.


End file.
